Estate Sims
Privately-owned estate sims in alphabetical order. *A'ksha Caves *A'ksha Dunes *A'ksha Mesa *A'ksha Oasis *Aasim *Abacus *Adam ondi Ahman - Founded by a group of SL Mormons; several informational sites here. *Aleph - Ouranos group project sim. *Amaterasu - An environmental sim created by Higbee Protagonist *Antigua Bay *Aretias - Home of the Amazons. *Atlantis *Avalon - The first auctioned island separate from the mainland. *AzureIslands - A group of islands owned an operated by the Gigas group *Backstage *Beverly Hills *Blue Stone *Bountiful *Briarcliff Manor - Once a home for the homeless. *Britannia *Caledon *Caledon II *Caledon Carntaigh *Caledon Cay *Caledon Cymru *Caledon Eyre *Caledon Greystoke *Caledon Highlands *Caledon Kintyre *Caledon Kittiwickshire (Cdn Kittiwickshire) *Caledon Lionsgate *Caledon Loch Avie *Caledon Mayfair *Caledon Middlesea *Caledon Moors *Caledon Murdann *Caledon On Sea *Caledon Primverness *Caledon Regency *Caledon Sound *Caledon Speirling *Caledon SteamSkyCity *Caledon Stormhold *Caledon Tamrannoch *Caledon Tanglewood *Caledon Victoria City (Caledon VictoriaCity) *Caledon Wellesian *Cape Destiny *Commonwealth Islands - Four sims created to provide a place for progressive non-profit organizations in SL *Cosy Island - Beautiful peaceful island with great community with half of it being Europeans. *Cumorah *Deseret *Dragon Moon - Home to Nyna Slate and her moon beams. *E-City *Edloe - Home of Crap Mariner, Idiot-In-Chief *Elite Island *Erotica *Euphoria *Fairytale Island *Faith - 2nd island of the Out Of Time Architecture estate. *Friesland *Furnation Alpha et al. - Popular furry hangout *Galleria Sims - A project aiming to be SL's first independent "continent". *Gypsy Moon - A beautiful fantasy island built by katykiwi Moonflower. *Hawaii *Heaven *Hope - Store and home of Out Of Time Architecture *JAVA *Krittannia - Home of SL Heaven and Hell. *Kumori - An environmental sim created by Higbee Protagonist and the SL Parks and Recreation Service *Las Vegas *Le Cadre - *Livingtree - region operated by Robin Sojourner, and new main grid home of the Texture Tutorial *Logres *Lucidity *Malmoe *Maxim District - built by Richard Stern *Midgard *Moonlit Skies *Neualtenburg - A sim with medieval Bavarian and postmodern architecture, Neualtenburg is SL's first nonprofit, cooperatively owned sim with a functioning democratic republic. *New Hamlet *Nova Civis Caledon *Nyterave *Oslo *Paradise *Parrot Island *Pendragon *Petite Gaule *Phantasie Isle - Beaches, club. *Pixel Dreams - Built and owned by Tya Fallingbridge *Port Caledon *Rainbow Island - LBG island, Julian Steed et al *Rainbow Tiger - Furry themed sim based on a popular club *Rapture *Rue d'Alliez - French-themed sim built by Versu Richellieu *Samurai Island - Japanese-themed sim *Serenity Woods - A fur-themed sim, created by those who maintained The Forest *Shadow Dominion *Sheridan - A furry-themed sim with a large beach area for live music and general party happenings *SimCast *Slootsville *Sorriesa *South I - Black-themed sim *Spittoonie *Splendour Lyonesse *Steelhead - 1850s Old West (Oregon Territory) theme. *Steelhead Harborside *Taco - Arito Cotton's cartoon sim. *TeaZer Isle - club has own island - now Parisian-themed *Terminus - A sim devoted to developing a working artificial life ecosystem. *The Forest *Tor - A grand arabian city *Transylvania - A vampiric/occult-themed sim. *Tijuana *Veranderde *Vesperia - 1-, 2-, 3- and 4-zoned residential tropical sims *Victoria *Wyre *Yedo Basilica Sculpture Garden and artists colony. *Zarahemla Category:Sim Histories